


221b - Feathering the nest

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [384]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: It was a grey morning and John was sitting on the sofa, slowly drinking his tea.





	

It was a grey morning and John was sitting on the sofa, slowly drinking his tea. 

There was a box with chocolate on the table. He eyed it with suspicion. Left by a client? Poisoned? An experiment?

There was a sound from Sherlock’s bedroom as if he'd just fallen out of bed and soon after he came stumbling into the living room, his dressing gown open and a feather in his hair. He looked soft and imperfect and... slightly panicked? 

“Are you leaving?”

“For work? Soon. Why?”

“I.. um... there is... I mean, the chocolates are for you.”

“Why?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day and since you don’t have someone to spend it with...”

“Yes, thank you for bringing it up. That brightened my morning extremely...”

Sherlock looked pained and John was so confused that his irritation left.

“So you got me chocolate?”

“No, of course not.”

“So you _didn’t_ get me chocolate?”

“Yes. No. I have to go.”

John was even more confused when Sherlock suddenly turned and vanished into the bathroom.

He did have to admit though, after a long day of work and walking home in a rainstorm, when he was sitting on the sofa eating the chocolates and listening to Sherlock playing a weird jazz version of ‘Somewhere over the rainbow’ that in the end his day _was_ brightened.

**Author's Note:**

> Verity Burns said 'chocolate, feather or rainbow'. I combined all three and wrote two different 221bs with them. This is number 1. :)


End file.
